Stranded Love
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: Harry and Ginny have lost their way. Hermione and Ron cast a spell to show them how great they are together  and how happy they once were... a new dangerous enemy may put Harry's abilities as an auror and parent to the test!
1. Chapter 1

Stranded love

Harry and Ginny have lost their way. Hermione and Ron cast a spell to show them how great they are together and how happy they once were

Chapter 1: the overturned fight

"Get out!" snapped Ginny "I can't even look at you" she muttered. Harry turned his back to leave. He stopped cold. Albus and Jack were looking at him. Jack was crying

Harry smiled weakly at them and they trailed behind him. Jack, clutching his father's arm

"Listen kids, don't worry" he told them, making some tea

He handed them, two cups of hot cocoa "here"

"Dad?" Albus asked "what happened?"

Harry sighted "you can't understand Al, you shouldn't even try, and it's up to me and mummy to do it"

They watched Ginny enter the kitchen. They remained quiet. James, Lily and Paul at her tow

"I'm going to my mother's" said Ginny "I need time to think"

Harry was about to argue, but decided it wasn't worth it

"Can I go with you?" asked James, apparently he didn't want to stay at home. There was too much tension in the air

Ginny nodded. She stepped inside the chimney, holding flu powders.

Harry watched as she and James disappeared. The rest of the children were looking at Harry with a puzzled look. He stood up and headed to the bedroom. Hannah was sleeping soundly, Harry felt his heart melt. Why hadn't Ginny taken the baby with her? Had she forgotten about her on propose? Harry hoped not

"Ginny?" Hermione asked when her sister in law landed on the kitchen floor gracefully. James stumbled out

She didn't speak. Neither did James. He just went looking for Rose and Hugo. Hermione could see that Ginny's eyes were puffy

"What happened?" she asked, sitting on the kitchen table "where is Harry?"

"We had a fight" Ginny said coldly. "Again"

"Why?" Hermione asked

"Because of his …" Ginny stopped. "I forgot the baby" she said suddenly. Hermione's face froze

"I was so mad…" she was now sobbing, "that I left her on the crib"

"I spouse Harry is there?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded. She gasped

Harry was sitting on the bed staring at an old scrapbook. His parents were smiling at him. Sirius, Lupin, baby James, Al…

He felt socking tears down his cheeks. He looked up

"Dad?" Albus was standing by the door "we are hungry…." He instantly felt ashamed. He could see his father was in pain. He sat next to him by the bed

"I'll be right there" muttered Harry "is your sister awake?"

Albus nodded. "When is mum coming back?"

He didn't answer; an awkward silence filled the room

"Don't worry Al" said Harry. "She'll be here tonight"

Harry gave the children some cake. He wasn't in the mood of cooking anything. He sat on Ginny's usual place so he could feed the baby. He was doing so absentmidedlntly

Lily and Albus shared a look. "Where is mummy?" Jack asked innocently "I want her to come home"

"Shush!" snapped Lily

Harry tucked the four children to bed that night. It was bedtime and Ginny wasn't home yet

"Daddy?" Paul asked "why was mummy crying?"

"Because she was sad" Harry told him

"Are you sad too?" Harry gave him a sweet smile

"I am" he admitted. He couldn't even remember the moment when they had lost their way.

Harry lied down on the bed, he placed Hannah by his side surrounded by pillows so she wouldn't roll off the bed, and he closed his eyes. His hands rested on his daughter's tummy, he could feel her breath, so innocent, so pure. Sadness took over him and he cried himself to sleep

**A/n****: the younger children are from my other HP fanfics **

**James (14)**

**Albus (13)**

**Lily (10, almost 11)**

**Paul (7)**

**Jack (3)**

**Hannah (11 months)**


	2. Chapter 2

Stranded love

Harry and Ginny have lost their way. Hermione and Ron cast a spell to show them how great they are together and how happy they once were

Chapter 2: the first meeting

Harry woke up, he stirred on the bed. Hannah was touching his face with her little fingers. He opened his eyes climbed out of bed and, picking up the baby, he walked through the hallway, opening the bedroom's doors quietly. All 3 children were sleeping soundly. He climbed done to the kitchen, placed Hannah on the highchair and made some tea.

Hannah who was still learning how to use the spoon to eat her porridge splashed Harry on the face. He chuckled. Obviously feeling relief

"What would they say?" Harry asked the infant

Ginny woke up abruptly. She had had a nightmare; she glanced around clearly searching for Harry's embrace. She felt cold, longed to kiss him. Touch him. But pride ached inside of her

"Don't be such a child!" Molly scowled her "you have children to think about!"

"Your mother is right, you need to talk to Harry" said Arthur

"Why do I have to do it?" muttered Ginny. James stared at her

"Please mum" he said "talk to dad"

Harry had dressed the kids. On his children insistence he had decided to go to the Burrow and apologize to Ginny. He was going to be the one to give up his pride.

"Harry!" Arthur said as his son in law stumbled through the chimney, he was holding Hannah who smiled widely, spotting her grandfather. He handed her to Arthur

"Come along children!" he told the rest. Ginny was sitting quietly at the living room. Harry sat next to her

"I'm sorry" Harry said "I should have told you the truth"

"You should have" Ginny spoke coldly. He didn't look at him

"I'm trying to apologize!" Harry said frantically

"Try harder" muttered Ginny

James watched the scene from the distance

"That's it" he told Albus "it's over"

"What's over?" Albus winked "what are they saying?"

Harry heard Hannah's cry from the distance. Both he and Ginny stood up

"She's all right" Molly said as the sobbing baby stopped at the sight of her parents. Ginny offered her arms. Hannah wrapped her hands around her mother's neck

"Harry!" Ron came running through the kitchen "Ginny!"

They both looked at Ron but didn't say anything

"Right" he said "mum…" and headed to the yard

He left. Harry and Molly were both looking at Ginny. She smiled at her mother and left

"We've got to do something!" Ron whispered to Hermione

"Like what?" she asked "I can't think of anything!"

"Maybe we should use an apriority enchantment?" suggested Rose who had appeared suddenly

"What is that?" James asked joining them as well

"It's a spell in which you revive old memories" she informed him

"Like a pevensie?" James asked again

Rose nodded. "Great idea Rosie" Ron and Hermione smiled. They all sat on the large white table that was been set for dinner that night

_Memories of happiness and well _

_Bring this couple back from hell _

_Show them, how they really care _

_And take where they need, take anywhere _

Wrote Ron. He and Hermione went to look for Harry and Ginny; they all went to Ron's old bedroom

"I suggest you two to mind in your own business!" screamed Ginny as Hermione pushed her inside

"You have to sort this out!" said Hermione, "for your children's sake"

"You just had a baby!" said Ron

"I really appreciate you caring" said Harry calmly "but…"

"SHUT IT!" Ron snapped "grab her hand!" he ordered Harry

"Come on Ginny, think about the children" Hermione smiled weakly. Harry met Ginny's eyes. He gave out his hand. She held it. Both enjoying the contact

"Close your eyes" they heard Hermione say, but they were not longer at the Burrow

**Harry opened his eyes. Ginny had let go of his hand. They were at a very familiar place. Crowed **

"**Good luck" she told the cute boy. She had instantly felt something for him. Harry watched 11 year old Harry running between platforms 9 and 10 and disappeared **


	3. Chapter 3

Stranded love

Harry and Ginny have lost their way. Hermione and Ron cast a spell to show them how great they are together and how happy they once were.

Chapter 3: longing

Harry watched as the scene dissolved. He and Ginny were now standing back at the Borrow. A large aisle had been set up for the wedding. Their younger selves stood in front of the other

Ginny had tears in her eyes, after Harry had said his vows. But she was too proud to admit it to her husband

"**So this is it then?" asked younger Harry before kissing her **

"**I think we've waited long enough Harry James Potter" they shared a sweet kiss and cheers exploded **

"**Well now that you've married my sister" Ron told Harry "I think you have my permission to snogg her, just don't do it in front of me, will you mate?"**

"**Sure" Harry chuckled. Hermione hugged him tightly "we are all a family now" she was crying **

"**We've always been a family!" Hermione kissed Harry's cheek "I'm so proud of you"**

"**Why?" Harry raised his eyebrows. Hermione took his hand and pointed to the sky **

"**Because I know they are, all of them!" said Hermione crying again **

**Harry felt tears rolling down his face. He could see James, Lily, Fred, Lupin, Tonks and Sirius all smiling **

Present Harry was also crying. He too turned away from Ginny

At the Borrow

"I don't understand children these days!" said Mrs. Weasley

"Don't worry Molly I'm sure they will be all right" said Arthur

Hermione and Ron sat on his old bed, quietly

"I'm really worried about them" Hermione said sadly

"I am too; I mean you are talking about Harry and Ginny…" Ron hugged Hermione as they made their way downstairs. Rose and James came running

"So did it work?" Rose asked eagerly

"We won't know until the spell gets where it needs to" her mother said

Harry watched the rest of the wedding from the distance. He longed of the days when their mind were in sync, they were lovers, spilling passion everywhere they went. Harry had even selfishly thought that Hermione and Ron would be the ones in trouble in time. But sadly he had become victim to routine. Going to work, feeding the children, playing, tucking them to bed. Occasional dates with his wife

Harry certainly missed those days and as he watched the garden disappear before his eyes, he thought of the time when he hadn't been so trapped in family life.


	4. Chapter 4

Stranded love

Chapter 4: what we´ve lost

Harry sat on the beach at shell cottage. He was staring at Dobby's grave. He and Ginny had now been taken to the place he had first knew he was to be a father. He had watched the scene from the distance

"**I can't ****believe it was you first" Hermione had said in owe "isn't that exiting Ron?" he had a smirk on his face **

"**Can you believe I'm about to be a grandmother?" Molly told the kids **

"**I couldn't be more proud of you" Arthur told Harry as he shook his hand "you are a man now Harry"**

**But he felt numb. He was just a bit older than his parents had been when they had him **

"**Speech!" Ron bellowed "come on Harry!" **

**He took her hand. "we just want to thank everyone for being here, specially Molly and Arthur for opening their heart to a lonely 11 year old boy, and to Ron and Hermione who have stood up with me even on the tallest mountains" Harry could see Hermione and Ginny by his side crying. He let go of her hand and kissed her cleaning the tears with his lips. He didn't even care that his whole family was there. After a long cheering and whops from the others. Ginny smiled widely **

"**I just want to thank my parents for doing this for us, and I also would like to thank James and Lily, and all the others, who gave their lives so Harry could be standing here" Harry was now crying. He could Feel his parents standing alongside Sirius and Lupin all standing next to him like they had done on that spring day**

"Harry?" Ginny was standing next to him. He had tears on his eyes. Ginny smiled sweetly at him. Sat by his side and took his glasses off

Harry took her hand again and they suddenly found themselves back at their own home

"**Daddy!" James came running towards a much younger Harry**

"**He's been restless all day" Ginny handed baby Al to Harry "thank goodness you're home"**

**The potters tucked the boys into bed and headed to sleep **

"**Gin?" Harry said quietly "I've been thinking…"**

"**Oh, well that's not always good" Ginny joked. She kissed the scar on his forehead **

"**Bear with me will ya?" Harry pleaded "I've been thinking about going to Godric's Hollow"**

**Ginny turned worriedly at him "what for?"**

**Harry shrugged "Teddy" he said quickly **

"**What does teddy have to do with that place?" Ginny sat on the bed. Her eyes peered at him **

"**All right it has nothing to do with him, it's all me" He rubbed her back "I need you to understand"**

"**You already went there once remember?" his mind drifted back to the images of his parents murder before his eyes. He could feel his head spinning **

"**I need to recover something." Harry said firmly "I was to, afraid to do it before but, now I can't help it, I've changed"**

"**You are the same Harry I've known almost all my life" Ginny said gravely "I know what this is all about" she admitted. Harry faced her **

"**What?" Harry said "I had a dream". Ginny froze **

"**I was told I needed to back there" he continued "I didn't feel like I needed to Ginny. As a matter of fact I had sworn I wouldn't go back, let alone visit my birthplace"**

"**Then what?" Ginny asked angrily**

**Harry took a deep breath "because I need closure Ginny, it wasn't enough to kill Voldemort, not now that I have kids" Ginny turned around and didn't say another word**

**Harry, Ron and Neville disaparated at the threshold of Harry's birthplace **

"**Tell me again, why we are doing this mate?" Ron asked nervously "I thought you said you weren't ever going to enter the place"**

"**We are not entering" Harry revealed "we are going to summon"**

**Ron looked at Neville and then back at Harry "how…"**

"**Are you going to know what to summon?" Neville asked **

"**I don't" Harry closed his eyes**

**After that night Harry had recovered some old fluffy bears and toys that hadn't been harmed. Some old clothes of his father's and a baby blanket (Neville had come up with that) his dad's old glasses and a photo Album**

"**Accio wand" Harry whispered unconsciously. A wand came zooming trough the night into, Harry's hand. As he had not believe it was possible, only he remembered the vision he had had years before. James's wand had been in the living room the night of the attack **

**Harry held his father's wand and stuffed into his rushshack. Someway he felt he was watching **

"**I knew it was you guys" Harry whispered one night "I've got it dad"**

**He returned home that day, and hid all the things he had recovered on a box under his bed**


	5. Chapter 5

Stranded Love

**Better times Part I **

**Christmas was just right around the corner, the kids would be returning from Hogwarts later that day. The ****Quiddicht team would be complete again as for Harry and Ginny to take on the Weasley´s**

"**Merry Christmas Harry" Ginny said as she kissed him sweetly. Harry grabbed her hand and kissed it**

"**Christmas is not until Friday" Harry said as they made their way downstairs, Ginny held tree month old Hannah close **

"**I know I just love Christmas" Ginny placed Hannah on her play pen. Harry raised an eyebrow **

"**What?" Ginny kissed him again "I wasn't very fond of Christmas growing up" Harry said sadly "Dudley got 300 gifts or so, while I got none, not until the invisibility cloak"**

**Harry heard Paul, Lily and Jack coming from upstairs**

"**Is it time?" Paul asked excitedly. Harry laughed "not yet"**

"**I can't wait for James and Al to meet Ham" Lily said sweetly**

"**Three months old as they are already calling her names, not nice Lily" Harry said**

"**Well, I think it's adorable" Ginny pointed out. Harry rolled his eyes. She hadn't clearly heard Dudley's annoying calling. Harry smiled sadly**

**The family made their way to ****platforms 9 and 10. Ron and Hermione in tow **

"**Can you imagine Hugo we would be going to school next summer?" Lily chatted excitedly with her cousin**

"**I'm not so sure, I don't think I'm as smart as Rosie" Hugo said awkwardly **

"**Oh, you´ll be just fine, I don't think you should underestimate yourself" Hermione said "you are just as smart as your sister"**

"**So say Harry, how is the sleeping going?" Ron asked, as they searched for the kids**

"**I don't really know anymore, you would think after 6 children if would get easier, it doesn't" Harry said bouncing an sleeping Jack on his arms**

"**Harry, Ron!" They suddenly saw Neville waving. He reached up to them **

"**Merry Christmas mate" Ron said, as they shook hands **

"**I hear Hannah is getting pretty big huh Harry?" He gave his friend a big smile "it must be exciting, first Christmas and all" **

"**Yeah, I guess, she won't even remember it, but Ginny wants it to be pretty special" Harry ran his fingers through his hair. On the other side they could hear the women talking **

"**I still don't know how you manage all" Hannah told Ginny "you having six brothers and all, I never imagined you having so many children" **

"**Harry didn't have any, I ****supposed I always wanted him to have a family like the one I had" Ginny said**

"**Mummy?" Paul said "I see them! The six year old headed towards his brothers. Ginny, Lily and Hannah behind them **

"**Welcome home!" Ginny hugged Albus**

"**Wow!" Al said "she´s grown since you last sent us that picture" Albus kissed his mother and went to look for his trunk **

"**Can I come Al?" Paul asked. Albus nodded and the two disappeared in the crowd.**

**James came panting a moment later, "sorry, I got delayed" **

"**Yeah snoring your girlfriend were you?" Lily said **

"**Shut up!" James eyed his mother, "well, mum you don't look as awful as uncle Ron said you did" **

**Ginny laughed, but rolled her eyes. Ron and Harry had now joined them **

"**Has anyone seen Rose?" Ron asked them. But Ginny hit him with her free hand **

"**Oi, what was that for?" He screamed. The kids cracked into laughter **

"**What did you do?" Harry whispered to Ron**

"**Hormones" he said simply**

**Hermione had spotted Rose. She was talking to Scorpious Malfoy. They both jumped to their feet when they realized they were being watched **

"**Hello there sweetheart" Hermione said. Rose had turned scarlet **

"**We were just saying goodbye" the boy told her and walked away. Rose was still red when they reached the others**

"**We better get going then" Ron said, got everyone?" he asked Hermione who was holding Katie. Kyle was clutched to Ron's coat**

**The Weasley's and Potters left Kings Cross Station, with a bunch of very curious muggles watching over their shoulders **

**Harry had to make one last stop before going to the Burrow that night. He had to visit Dudley. He had since his teen years made amends with Dudley, something Ginny really didn't approve of, but it was Christmas and Harry had decided it hadn't been Dudley's fault to be they way he used to be, he was just the result of how his parents had been, but he was a changed man now, a father, a successful ****business man, and a better person. Ever since he had appeared on his doorstep the day James was born Harry had decided to give him a second chance **

"**Hello there Harry!" Alyson, Dudley´s wife had opened the door. Dudley now lived in Privet Drive, on his father's insistence since he didn't want to lose the house that according to him had worked so hard for. Vernon and Petunia now lived abroad **

"**Merry Christmas" Harry gave the baby to Ginny **

"**Oh is that?" Alyson looked warmly at the baby "what's her name again?" **

"**Hannah" Dudley said hugging Harry. "right?" **

**Harry nodded. They made their way to the living room where a huge Christmas tree rested. Jack's eyes drifted to the gift under it. **

"**We just wanted to stop by and say hello, we can't stay long" Ginny said. She had always had a bad feeling about the house. She wanted to get out right there, in that moment**


	6. Chapter 6

Stranded love

Harry and Ginny have lost their way. Hermione and Ron cast a spell to show them how great they are together and how happy they once were

Chapter 6:

The spell had taken longer than expected. Ron and Hermione sat at the breakfast table with Arthur and Molly; the kids had gone out to play. Hannah slept on the next room

"You casted a spell on Harry and Ginny?" Molly asked Hermione, she grinned

"It is more like a helping yourself kind of spell mum" Ron said quietly

"You should have left me try!" Molly said sipping her tea "I could have taught them a thing or two about how to handle these situations!"

"Did you ever…" Ron asked, but meeting his father's gaze turned away

"Yes she did" Arthur sniffed "how else do you think we lasted this long?"

Harry had had enough of this. Reliving these memories only served as a reminder of how he had distrusted Ginny. Still there was one last place to visit.

"**Harry?" Ron greeted his best friend at the entrance of the ministry **

"**Hey" Harry said coolly. The two of them walked towards their office. They suddenly noticed the place had gone extremely quiet **

"**Do you reckon what's going on?" Ron asked Harry. He shrugged **

"**Professor" Harry said as she noticed McGonagall standing near "is good to see you" **

"**You too Potter, Weasley, although I wish it was in better circumstances " Harry raised an eyebrow **

"**Harry! Ron!" Neville appeared from behind a desk "how've been!" **

"**Been great thanks Neville" Ron said as they shook hands **

"**Professor why did you say you wish it had been in better circumstances?" Harry asked, giving Neville a fleeting hug"**

"**Well, I believe it's best if we talk about this in your office Harry" Neville said "a lot of curious ears" **

"**Yes of course, let's go then" Harry led the way. Hs office was big and comfortable. Picture frames of Harry Ginny and the kids, Hermione, Ron, and lots of his friends including a big portrait of James and Lilly as well "please sit" **

**Minerva and Neville took a seat facing Harry. Ron stood next to him. Neville looked around expectantly. He then noticed the most recent picture of the Potter family. Harry and Ginny stood at the grounds of their home. Harry had Jack on his shoulders and Ginny held baby Hannah close. Paul was kneeled next to both Albus and James. The eldest boys making funny faces **

"**Nice one Harry was this taken over the summer?" Neville asked **

"**Yes, Lily wanted as many pictures of the baby before she went off to Hogwarts, she's almost a year old now" Harry said proudly**

**Things took a turn from then as they explained to Harry and Ron that they believed the wearing world to be in Jeopardy once again **

"**I don't think is as bad as last time" Neville said "but we ought to be careful, we believe this to be the work of a death either"**

"**I thought we had either killed them or sent them to Azkaban" Ron said. He and harry shared a looked at each other **

"**Well it looks like we might have left one unattended" Minerva said gravely "it is almost Christmas now and students will be spending the holydays at home. We don't want to alarm them but we believe it might try to enter the school" **

"**I see" Harry said. It had been 21 years since they had defeated Voldemort. Harry thought he had seen the last of it, but then again it was clear that as well as love, evil couldn't be vanished **

"**We can't tell Hermione or Ginny about this" Ron whispered later that day "they would want to help" **

"**Would that be so bad?" Harry asked. He didn't like to keep secrets from Ginny. She could read him completely**

Harry was back at the Burrow. He had forgotten about the fact that he couldn'tkeep anything from Ginny but, he was worried she might want to help and something might happen to her

"I'm sorry Harry" Ginny said "I should have understood you just wanted to protect me"

"It isn't just us anymore. I know my job is dangerous, but I have to think of my family first" Harry said sadly "I wouldn't want something to happen to both of us and then the kids…"

They looked at each other quietly. It had been so long since they had had any contact

"Finally!" Hermione said entering the room. Ron closely behind

"Did you teenagers finally end this bickering?"

"Not quite" Harry said

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other

**So long since I last updated! I just saw Harry Potter and the deathly Hallows II **

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Stranded love

Harry and Ginny have lost their way. Hermione and Ron cast a spell to show them how great they are together and how happy they once were

Chapter 7

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked worriedly "this was supposed to work!"

"I think we still need a few moments alone" Ginny said. Harry gave his best friends a reassuring look. Ron was about to say something when Hermione pulled him away and closed the door behind her. Harry took her hand as they sat on the bed

"Do you really think this death eater might be dangerous?" Ginny asked. She glanced at the scar on his forehead

"I don't quite know yet, we still have to go to the school and talk to everyone" Harry said "but if McGonagall was the one to ask us to look into it, then it should be something worthy to look into"

"Why did she come to you?" she asked worriedly "she's not headmistress anymore, I mean they…"

"I think it's because she trusts me and Ron, she has been in all great battles. She was there with my parents and then she participated on the Battle as well" Harry said "I'm pretty sure she just wanted to tell me herself"

"And what are you going to do?" Her voice was anxious. Harry stood up and paced the room. He was sure if he told her he wanted to gather everyone from DA she would want to be there too. But if he did so, then where would the aurors in his office stand, some of them hadn't really been in a real battle like he and Ginny had, but it was his job to keep her safe. Just as she had kept him from crumbling so many times. And even if the aurors were the ones keeping watch at Hogwarts it would alarm the children. No he would have to do it himself.

"after Christmas, I'll be staying at Hogwarts for a while, just to make sure everything is okay, if this is really a death eater, he would want to hurt everyone that comes it's path" Harry said gravely "Lily, Al and James will be safe at Hogwarts with me, but I think you should stay here with Hannah and the boys"

"I can take care of myself" Ginny said. She sounded like a child. Harry gave her a sweet smile and kneeled in front of her. She took his glasses off and kissed his forehead

"I know you can" Harry whispered "but I don't want you to stay by yourself, it would give me peace of mind to know you are not alone at home" he leaned to kiss her. He knew she had missed kissing hum just as much as he had

"Come on" Harry said breaking the kiss

"Do you think it worked?" Albus asked Rose. They had been sitting at the kitchen table for a while. Worried of how the spell had worked. James frowned at his brother. Hannah who was sitting on her high chair was the first one to spot Harry and Ginny coming from upstairs, she started fussing in order to get their attention. Harry picked her up

"So?" Rose asked. Ginny smiled widely. James and Albus went on hugging their parents.

"We did right do us?" Albus asked his mother. Ginny nodded

"Well about time!" Molly said smiling at the kids "I would have made something about it as well if they had left me!"

"They know you would have!" Arthur said as they all sat at the kitchen table. Harry was still holding Hannah who giggled happily on his lap

"What is going on?" Hermione asked as she and Ron entered the kitchen

"Mum and dad made up" Albus said

"Oh, well I tried, I mean is my sister come on, and you are my best friend, I had to do something" Ron said. James and Rose gave him a nasty look "you didn't do anything!"

"I did, I had to drag them to my room!" Ron bellowed. But Hermione shut him up. She wanted James, Albus and Rose to enjoy the success they had had with the spell

"So what now?" Albus asked. Paul and Jack had now joined the family.

"Well, Christmas is still around the corner, and we still have that pending Quidditch match" Arthur said

"What are we waiting for, then?" James asked gulping on his glass of milk

Later that day, they all enjoyed the now regained peace. Harry sat on the grass with Jack and Hannah. He enjoyed watching them play. The eldest kids played a friendly batting bludgers, with the occasional evade of them. He was going to allow himself a little bit of peace before going back to work. After all it wasn't like Voldemort was back….right?

**The story isn't over yet! Next will see the kids going back to school and what this death eater is really about! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Stranded Love **

**Note **

**First of all I want to thank everyone who reviewed! I didn't know whether to continue writing this story so I decided to write a sequel in which Harry and Ron go back to Hogwarts to find out all they can about the death eater. Ginny and Hermione struggle with the fact that they are the ones left behind this time for the fight and certain familiar faces gather to help Harry and Ron. **

**So hope you stay tuned for the sequel!**


End file.
